beasts_and_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaurs
The Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu), are a living race of creatures shown from the Beasts and Monsters series. They are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek mythology, Minotaurs possess cloven feet, horns, a tail, and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. ".''" :—About Minotaurs. Description Anatomy and Design Minotaurs are a race of bovine like humanoids. They are typically half a times taller than an average sized human male, and possess a defined musculature. Minotaurs are on average over 2m tall, with 1.85m being considered small for them. Both genders have bovine legs with hoofed feet. Horns that vary in size and shape. As well as short cow tails. Their appearances are varied as they take traits from a variety of different cattle. Having only their height, legs, tail, horns and cow like ears to distinguish them from humans. Minotaurs possess a distinct sexual dimorphism. While females have more human like, male Minotaurs more closely resemble bovine than the females. Having bull heads rather than human ones. The males typically have a stout, powerful build. Aside from their height and mostly resemblance of tall humans, female Minotaurs are also known for their highly curvacious bodies and incredibly large breasts larger than their heads to the point that a J-cup is considered to be very small for one. Gallery Physiological Attributes * Minotaur Milk is noted to be especially delicious and nutritious, with there even being many Minotaur Milk Connoisseurs. Since the demand is much higher than the supply, it is a fast selling commodity that fetches a high price. Both Minotaur Milk and Pan Milk are nutritious enough and close enough to mother's milk that it is believed to be almost perfect for a human baby's needs. This, along with bypassing the adverse of effects of individuals who are lactose intolerant, makes Minotaur and Pan Milk superior to cow's milk and human milk. * For some reason, all Minotaurs wear cow-bells around their necks. Wether this is a cultural or fashionable thing is unknown. Characteristics and Culture Society Despite intimidating appearances the Minotaurs are far from aggressive preffering to relax and sit around peacefully than do anything. They might even come off as somewhat ditzy to others. This attitude however does not mean that they won't hesitate to fight to defend themselves from danger. They arm themselves with heavy and/or long weaponry taking advantage of their size and strength. The men are most often seen wearing either heavy armor or overalls. The women shown so far have appeared wearing Holstien print bikini's. Energy Sustenance Health Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Average Strength Level Weaknesses Other Limitations Background Classifications Minotaur Sects Sub-Species Minotaur Types Milk Producing Type This subspecies of Minotaurs are the kind that produces a rich milk which is considered both nutritious and delicious. They usually have the coloration of normal farm cows and appear to have two shades of hair color, one light and one dark. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they are not regularly milked, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable. In this regard, is also noted that industrial milking does not please this subspecies since it does not remove all the milk that they produce in their breasts. On the other hand milking massage tends to make them expel even more milk, however, this will make them enter into an orgasmic state and will create an affective bond with the milkers. Cathyl, Mil, Ruto, Cream and Chizu are considered as "Milk-Producing" Minotaurs. Bullfighting Type This subspecies of Minotaurs are considered brutish and knuckleheaded, mostly bred for the likes of war or traditional "bullfighting", their coloration is a bit darker and possess a rather fit and muscular physique. As specified in the manga, due to her having a heritage of bullfighting (or war-like) minotaurs in her genes, Asterio and Cara is considered the closest to a "Bullfighting" Minotaur seen so far. Catoblepas '''Catoblepas' (カトブレパス, Katoburepasu) are demihuman species that came from Ethiopia. It is said to have the body of a cape buffalo. Its head is always pointing downwards due to its head being heavy. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them. The catoblepas is often thought to be based on real-life encounters with wildebeest, such that some dictionaries say that the word is synonymous with "gnu". Also known as an African version of a Gorgon. In spite of this rumour, Catoblepas are generally lethargic/demure in nature and rarely display aggressive behaviors. Holstaurus Holstaurus (ホルスタウルス, Horusutaurusu), or Holstaurs, are a humanoid sub-species of Minotaur. They are similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cow-like ears upon their head. They are generally very gentle and are more associated with cows, while Minotaurs are more associated with bulls. There is a Holstaur performing as a member of the idol group ANM48 . Known Minotaurs Supporting Heroes * Asterio (Milk Producing Type with Bullfighting ancestry) Allies * Cathyl (Milk Producing Type) * Mil (Milk Producing Type) * Ruto (Milk Producing Type) * Chizu (Milk Producing Type) * Cream (Milk Producing Type) * Cara (Milk Producing Type with Bullfighting ancestry) Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters * Terios (Bullfighting Type) * Tolepas (Catoblepas) Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Early History Synopsis Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Minotaurs Wikipedia * Minotaurs Monster Wiki * Minotaurs Rosario + Vampire Wiki * Minotaurs Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki * Minotaurs 12 Beast Wiki Trivia * While the introduction of such items into the human economy are currently illegal due to pending safety enquiries, some farms and ranches such as The Ranch, the Black Lily Ranch and Minos Farm produce and sell Minotaur milk privately. * Milk producing Minotaurs' nipples appear to be very strong erogenous zones, more so than other species. Just being massaged and milked by the hands of someone they like is enough for them to orgasm. * Although shown only with Cream, Milk producing minotaurs can have their breast size increase over time if they are regularly massaged by someone they have some romantic attraction towards. Category:Minotaurs